


Crow-d trip

by nolu



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Fluff, Multi, basically fluff with no plot, road trip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolu/pseuds/nolu
Summary: The seven crows go on a road trip in a five passenger car :))
Relationships: <- also kinda, <- kinda, Inej Ghafa/Nina Zenik, Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa, Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	Crow-d trip

**Author's Note:**

> this was written on very little sleep very late at night so there are probably mistakes lol (if you see any pls feel free to comment so i can fix it!)  
> not my best work but still hella fun to write. hope you enjoy! (also on tumblr)

“Kaz! Get your cane out of my face!” Jesper swatted the offending object with his hand. The seven crows had decided going on a road trip to nowhere in particular had been a good idea. Well, technically six crows. Kaz did not approve. But he came along regardless. And then after that terrible idea, they had decided driving in a five passenger car would be fine. It was not. The car seating was ideal to some, and less than acceptable to others. Matthias happily sat in the driver's seat, with Nina and Inej in the passenger seat on his left. Kaz sat directly behind Nina and Inej, pressed up against the door. Jesper and Wylan sat in the middle, and Kuwei accompanied the right door. Jesper was not pleased to be squished in the back next to Kaz.  
Kaz smirked “No it’s not.” Then, he lightly shoved the cane into Jesper’s forehead. “ _Now_ it is.”  
Jesper pressed his hand to his chest, mocking hurt. “How could you??”  
“Could you guys please keep it down? Unless of course, you want me to run into the nearest tree.”  
Nina rolled her eyes. “We all know Kaz and Jesper’s shenanigans won’t distract you from the road, Matthias. Besides! you’ve got more pressing distractions.” She batted her eyelashes at him. He tried to suppress a grin, and only mostly succeeded.  
She then turned her attention to the small Suli girl sitting on her right. “Inej! Hit the music?” She smiled as she shuffled the playlist she and Nina had curated during the first few minutes of the drive.  
Jesper groaned. “The girls get shotgun _and_ the music? While Wylan, Kuwei, Kaz and I are stuck sharing three seats? Not fair!” He pointed a look to the back of their blond driver’s head. “I should be driving.” He mumbled.  
Wylan sighed, not wanting to disagree with his boyfriend but also not wanting him to think that he was a good driver.  
Nina smirked. “I don’t think we want to run into any trees today, sorry Jes.” She closed her eyes, resting her feet on the black dashboard. “Now this is the type of road trip I like.” 

After what felt like an hour, Nina heard, “Are we there yet?” She peeled her eyes open. They were still surrounded by trees.  
“I don’t know Jes,” Kaz deadpanned. “ _Are_ we there yet?”  
Wylan pressed his fingers into his temple. “Jes, I love you but it’s only been five minutes.  
“Five minutes??” Nina cried. “That felt like hours!!”  
Inej laughed into her side.“We should play some car games to pass the time.” Wylan brightened at this.  
“How about a good old game of I-spy?”  
Kaz shrugged. “Why not. Two guesses per round?” Everyone agreed to these terms.  
“Alright!” Jesper clapped his hands together. “I’ll go first. I spy… something sky blue.”  
“Oh I know.” Kuwei pointed out the window and up at the clear blue sky. “The sky.”  
“Nope!” Jesper replied gleefully.  
“Wha-“ Kuwei protested. “How is the sky not sky blue?”  
“It is, but it’s not the particular sky blue object I’m referring to.”  
”Oh!” Inej pointed to the small group of blue jays flying outside of the car’s window. “Those birds!”  
Jesper laughed. “Nope! It was the lake.” He gestured to the sparkling body of water that was slightly obscured by trees.  
“How is that sky blue??” Kuwei asked. “It’s clearly aquamarine.”  
“No it’s not! It’s the shade of Wylan’s eyes, and Wylan’s eyes are sky blue. Therefore, the lake is also sky blue.” Kaz facepalmed. Wylan blushed.  
“Who’s next- oh look!” Jesper pointed at a large sign signaling the approaching of civilization. “Food! Matthias, let’s stop for food?” The rest of the car chimed their agreement.  
Matthias made no move to show he heard them, but nonetheless he exited the highway in search of food.  
“McDonalds!” Nina announced. “Let’s stop there. There should be something for everyone.”  
As the crew pulled up to the drive through, Kaz spoke up. “Everyone give me your orders. I’ll tell the speaker what we want.”  
The crows did as he asked, and as they pulled up to the window, Kaz simply said “One small black coffee.”  
Nina began to protest. “Hey what about my pancakes-“ Kaz used his cane to forcibly hit the gas, successfully moving the car out of speaker range.  
“What was that for?? I wanted some fries.” Wylan complained.  
“And I wanted pancakes. They’re not waffles, but you make do with what you have.” She glared daggers at Kaz.  
He returned her glare. “You guys have plenty of snacks here. My lack of legroom says lots.”  
As they pulled up to pick up Kaz’s coffee, the young boy handing them his order looked terrified of their packed car filled with condescending-looking people.  
“H-here’s your coffee.” Matthias grunted in response, handing Kaz his drink.  
Kuwei opened his window. “Can I get a couple cups of hot water?” The boy looked confused but did as he was asked.  
“Thank you!” Inej called from the opposite side. Though she was trying to be polite, this only confused the boy more, as he had not seen who the voice came from.  
“You-You're welcome. Enjoy the coffee and water I guess.” He then slammed the sliding window shut.  
“Well he was delightful.” Nina grumbled, still annoyed she hadn’t gotten her food.  
“What’s the hot water for?” Wylan asked.  
“It’s for my snack.” He didn’t offer any other explanation. He opened his bag and pulled out a single instant noodle cup.  
Nina gasped. “You brought cup noodles??”  
Kuwei only smirked as he poured the hot water onto his noodles.  
Jesper laughed. “Nina, he has better snacks than you!” Nina pressed her hand on her chest.  
“How dare you insult my snacks.” She reached into the back seat and pulled out a family sized bag of potato chips. “I guess I won’t be sharing these with you then…”  
Jesper’s gray eyes widened. “No I didn’t mean it I swear!”  
Nina held up a perfectly polished hand. “I don’t want to hear it. Darling Inej and I will enjoy my _wonderful_ snacks together.”  
Inej shrugged and gave him a look that said “What can you do?”  
Jesper sighed in defeat. “At least I still have you.” He looked at Wylan, who blushed again. Kuwei rolled his eyes and handed each of them a cup noodle.  
“I brought enough for all of us, now shut your faces and eat before I dump the hot water on you. Kaz, do you want one?”  
Kaz sipped his coffee. “No need, I have my caffeine.”  
Kuwei shrugged. “Your loss.”  
The crew munched on their snacks as Matthias continued back onto the highway, once again surrounded by greenery.  
Through a mouthful of noodles, Jesper once again asked, “Are we there yet?”  
“Nope.”  
“Oh! I have an idea.” Inej whipped out a deck of Uno cards. “Who’s up for a game of Uno?”  
“Sure.” Kaz leaned forward in his seat and smiled devilishly. “But stacking rules must apply.” Jesper wrinkled his nose.  
“You’re going to gang up on me again, aren’t you.”  
Kaz shrugged in response, his expression giving nothing away. “We’ll see how the cards play.”  
“But you’re literally a professional card cheater-“  
“Someone’s a sore loser I see,” Nina taunted. “Scared of a little competition?”  
“Of course not!” Jesper short back. “I’m just saying, Kaz is going to rig the cards.”  
“Fine, then I’ll deal.” Wylan plucked the deck of cards out of Kaz’s hands. “Everyone ready?” 

“Inej don’t do it. Don’t do it.” Nina pleaded.  
Inej smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry Nina, but this has to be done.” She dramatically placed her plus four.  
Nina threw her hands up in disbelief. “I can’t believe you’ve done this. I thought we were friends!”  
“We are friends, but this game comes first. I’m sorry Nina, but I do what I must. Red.” Nina scowled as she picked her four cards. “Kuwei, your turn.”  
He sighed. “No cards. Pass the deck.” He pulled a card from the deck. And then another. And another. And another. “Who shuffled these cards???”  
Wylan scoffed. “It’s not my bad shuffling, it’s your bad luck! Don’t blame the dealer.”  
“Finally!” Kuwei placed a red skip. “Sorry Jes.”  
Jesper glared at the dark haired boy. “And I thought we were friends!”  
“This isn’t a game of friendship. This is a game of betrayal.” Kuwei shot back.  
“You sure got that right.” Nina mumbled, still salty over Inej’s betrayal.”  
Wylan placed his card. “Kaz?”  
“Yes I know, my turn. Oh, and Uno.”  
A collective “WHAT!” filled the car.  
“How?” Wylan asked, looking down sadly at his large stack of cards.  
Kaz smirked. “I have my ways.”  
“Someone, block him!”  
”I’ve got a plus two,” Kuwei offered. “Do you have any Jes?”  
He nodded. “I have one. Nina, Inej, any input?”  
Wylan shook his head in defeat. “I wish we could, but I’m all out of offensive cards.”  
“Oh, so it’s gang up on me time?” Kaz asked. “I heard a certain someone create a ‘no ganging up’ rule. That means you all forfeited, and I win.”  
The gang began to protest, before Jesper lifted his hands. “Let’s just move on? Not like any of us can block him, anyways.” They continued their round.  
Kaz stayed expressionless as the crew did everything in their power to try and block him.  
“Nothing you can do.” He placed a wild card. “I win.”  
“How are you so good at this game?” Nina wined. “You won’t be so lucky next time,” She promised. “We’re playing again on the way back.”  
“Way back?” Kuwei asked, his eyes widening. He had completely forgotten they would have to go back to where they started.  
“Are we finally here?” Jesper butted in. “Please tell me we’re here.”  
“We’re here.” Matthias confirmed. “A lake in the middle of nowhere. Nina, why are we here again?”  
“Lake?” Nina asked, confused. “We’re not going to a lake, we’re supposed to be going to the next city over for a day on the town.” The crows took a moment to look at their surroundings.  
“Matthias…” Wylan started. “Where exactly are we?”  
“Two hundred and thirty miles South of where we started.” He started typing in Nina’s new address into his phone. “The town Nina wants to go to is another hundred miles East.”  
“Another hundred miles??” Wylan cried. “I don’t know if my stomach can take another hundred miles.”  
“Well, suck it up because regardless, we’re going to have to drive home, and you better not puke on me.” Kaz said.  
Wylan clutched his stomach, his face a bit green. “I’ll try my best, but I can’t make any promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Follow me on tumblr @tvphh (for now). Kudos and comments are always appreciated :DD


End file.
